U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,627 discloses a process for killing living organisms in top soil in a field, said process comprising: steps of generating a gas, said gas comprising unacidified ozone and a carrier gas; and injecting said gas into said top soil, from a naturally occurring surface of said field, said soil being suitable for plant growth purposes prior to said injecting, said soil comprising a plurality of living organisms, said injecting oxidizing at least a majority of said living organisms to weaken said living organisms such that said living organisms eventually die before their natural death.
U.S. Pat No. 7,427,177 discloses a method of treating a soil containing organic contaminants and microbials which are capable of biodegrading the organic contaminants in the presence of oxygen but are also susceptible to destruction by ozone comprising the steps of a) injecting ozone into the soil for a period of time known as the pulse duration, the pulse duration being sufficiently long to at least partially oxidize the contaminants but insufficient to completely destroy the microbials; b) interrupting the injection of the ozone into the soil and injecting oxygen or air into the soil for a period of time known as the gap duration so as to allow the regeneration of the microbials and the biodegradation of the organic contaminants; and repeating step a) at least one additional time wherein the organic contaminants are substantially oxidized and the ratio of ozone applied to contaminants oxidized is less than about 2 kg ozone/kg contaminants.
US Appl. No. 20050000154 discloses an apparatus and methods for enhanced plant and lawn growth using alkane injection. The technology is adapted to promote organism's growth. Hence for example, butane is used as a growth substrate, thereby significantly increasing the heterogeneous microbial community in soil. The enhanced microbial population will rapidly absorb and mineralize the degradable and available dissolved organic nutrients in the organic matter, thus producing an organic mix that is very resistant to further microbial or enzymatic attack. The butane may be injected intermittently to create feeding/starvation cycles within the microbial community. According to one embodiment of this invention, the plant growth-enhancing alkane additive comprises at least one insecticide. Nevertheless, a pesticide irrigating system is not discloses.
Thus, a stationary system for gas treatment of top soil to kill plant pests and methods thereof are still a long felt need.